warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
TBS (U.S. TV channel)
| owner = Turner Broadcasting System | slogan = We're Comedy | country = United States | language = English | broadcast area = Nationwide | headquarters = Atlanta, Georgia, United States | former names = SuperStation WTBS (1979–1987) TBS Superstation (1987–1991; 1996–2004) | replaced names = | replaced by names = | sister names = WPCH-TV TNT CNN Cartoon Network Adult Swim Boomerang HLN TCM truTV | timeshift names = | web = | sat serv 1 = DirecTV | sat chan 1 = Channel 247 (HD/SD) | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = Channel 139 (HD/SD) | cable serv 1 = Available on most U.S. cable systems | cable chan 1 = Consult your local cable provider for channel availability | cable serv 2 = | cable chan 2 = | iptv serv 1 = AT&T U-verse/CenturyLink Prism | iptv chan 1 = Channel 112 (east; SD) Channel 113 (west; SD) Channel 1112 (east; HD) Channel 1113 (west; HD) | iptv serv 2 = Verizon FiOS | iptv chan 2 = Channel 552 (HD) Channel 52 (SD) | iptv serv 3 = Google Fiber | iptv chan 3 = Channel 284 (HD/SD) | online serv 1 = Watch TBS | online chan 1 = www.tbs.com | online serv 2 = Sling TV | online chan 2 = Internet Protocol television }}TBS (stylized as tbs since 2004) is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System division of Time Warner, which shares its name with the channel. TBS carries a variety of programming, with a focus on comedy, along with some sports events, including Major League Baseball and portions of the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship. In its current form, TBS was originally established on December 17, 1976 as a national feed of Turner's local, independent broadcast television station in Atlanta, WTCG. The decision to begin offering WTCG via satellite transmission expanded the small independent station into a national cable channel; with the re-naming of the broadcast station in 1979, the feed became known as Superstation WTBS, and later Superstation TBS, TBS Superstation, or simply TBS. The channel broadcast a variety of programming during this era, including films, syndicated series, Atlanta Braves baseball, and professional wrestling (including Georgia Championship Wrestling, and later World Championship Wrestling). WTBS's local programming was nearly identical to the national feed, aside from FCC-mandated public affairs and educational programming that only aired on the local signal. By the early 2000's, TBS had begun to focus more intensively on comedic programming, including sitcoms and other series. On October 1, 2007, WTBS and the TBS superstation feed were separated, with WTBS re-launching as the Atlanta-specific Peachtree TV, and TBS becoming a conventional basic cable network with no over-the-air simulcast as had been previously the case. As of February 2015, TBS is available to approximately 96.5 million pay television households (82.9% of households with at least one television set) in the United States. Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Turner Television networks Category:WarnerMedia Category:WarnerMedia subsidiaries Category:WarnerMedia brands Category:Television channels and stations established in 1976 Category:Companies established in 1976 Category:Television